my unexpected boyfriend
by M.Luka
Summary: Rin is the new girl, with her new besties Luka and Miku she meets the four princes of Crypton High, suddenly she enters a contest which makes her one of the four princesses! LenxRin, RintoxRin and a hint of other pairings
1. my first day

Rin's part

[8:30 in the morning, class 1-B]

"Hi! my name's Rin Kagamine! I hope I get along with all of you!"

I said when the teacher called my name and told me to Introduce myself, I said it cutely, trying to make a good impression, and it worked, the boys seemed glad to have me as their classmate and the girls seemed happy to have such a cute friend, the teacher told me to sit down, and two girls beside me introduced themselves

"Hi! My name's Luka, and this is Miku, if you'd like can we become your friends?"

I was astounded by their beauty. Luka had pink, silky hair, while Miku had a nice shade of green for her hair, but they really were beautiful, then I realized I was spacing out and quickly answered

"Ah, yes, of course!"

"Then nice to meet you Rin" Luka said with a smile

[11:23, Lunch time, cafeteria]

"Hey Luka, who are they?" I said noticing 4 guys in a crowd of girls

"AH! You don't know them!? They're the four princes! Even elementary students know them!"

"Yeah, and she especially knows Gakupo" teased Miku

"M-Miku!" stuttering, Luka said, "I-It's just because we were in the same school as them last year!"

"She has been crushing on him since last year"

"MIKU! Stop blurting out unnecessary things!"

"She got to talk to him too"

"MIKU!"

"Fine, anyway, the guy that has violet hair, that's Gakupo, the guy with blue hair is Kaito and those are the Kagamine brothers, they don't get along well" Miku said pointing to each one

"Do you know them well?" I asked

"Yes, because we are also popular, notice people staring?"

I looked around and did notice that lots of students were staring and whispering

"So you two really are popular"

"Well, it's not only us, don't you notice people are staring at you as well?" said Luka

"Huh? EHHHH!?" I looked around and found out people were staring at me, " You mean…"

"You only noticed now?, you're popular too" said Miku as if it was no big deal, and there she says what was exactly on my mind, "It isn't a big deal you know"

"Yes it is! I wasn't popular in any of my school years, why did I suddenly become popular now?!"

And Luka made a guess, "Maybe you WERE popular, but just didn't notice it"

"No way, there is REALLY NO WAY I was or am popular!"

"Okay, just answer these questions"

I nodded, and she started

"Did lots of people asked to be your friend?"

I thought back in middle school, "Yeah"

"Did girls ask for your fashion advice?"

"Yeah"

"How many boys confessed to you? You know, for the past few years"

"hmmm…maybe 16 or 18, I forgot"

"That's settled, your popular, but you only noticed in your 1st year of high school"

"Yup, hey, why don't me and Luka introduce you to the four princes?" suggested Miku

"HUH!? No thanks, they're too, Handsome [was saying that last part necessary?]"

"Oh come on, let's go" said Luka grabbing my hand and pulling me towards them

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. meeting them

Rinto's Part

"Haaahh" I sighed, I was surrounded with girls again, things never change do they? When is something new gonna' happen in my life?

"MIKU! STOP!" I heard someone shouting from behind me, I turned around and…

"Hey, Miku, Luka it's been some time, how are you two? And who's the girl hiding behind you?" Kaito asked

"Ah , she's Rin Kagami, a classmate , a new friend" Miku pushed her out to the front, and WOW was she cute, I mean not just any kind, she was cuter than anyone I have ever seen, this could be interesting…

Rin's part

"MIKU! STOP!" I tried everything, shouting, trying to get away and even pinching her, she justwouldn't let go, and she had a smile on her face the WHOLE TIME

Miku and ,I think his name was Kaito, were talking and I kinda noticed her blushing the while looking at his face [you know, that kinda thing] and then he pointed at me and Miku suddenly pulled me to the front.

"Ah, h-hello, I'm Rin Kagami, I'm Miku and Luka's classmate"

I looked at the floor 'cause I was panicking and because I noticed most of the girls gave me the evil eye and I even heard one cursing, I looked over my shoulder to look at Miku and Luka and they weren't affected at all then Kaito made conversation

"Hi Rin, my name's Kaito Shion"

"And I'm Gakupo Kamui, that's Len and-" he was cut off by a blonde guy, whose name was Rinto

"I'm Rinto Kagamine, and he's my brother, Len" pointing to a guy next to him, they looked identical, except Len was a bit shorter [no offense] and Len had a cold attitude, I liked Rinto better….. he was…. Really….handsome….

"Nice to meet you Gakupo, Kaito, Rinto and Len, I'll be in your care!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Miku's tour

**Rin's P.O.V**

[12:31, school garden]

"haah~" I sighed, I was so tired, right after we finished lunch Miku dragged me everywhere, she said I needed a tour guide and I ended up panting and sighing right next to her after the tour, I glanced at her, She was perfectly fine! After running through two whole buildings, not missing any nook and cranny she was FINE! While I on the other hand almost collapsed! I'm Sooooo (yeah, I emphasised the 'O') glad to be finished with the *cough* hell tour *cough*. I couldn't blame Miku though, she was probably just excited to give a tour to her new found friend.

"Hey, here Rin" I looked up and saw Luka holding a bottle of water in her hands, she tossed it to me, and because I was obviously tired, made the poor bottle of water jump in my hands before I finally caught it

"Thanks Luka" she nodded and was about to turn, but I realized something "Where were you Luka?"

"Uhm, Miku dragged you out of the cafeteria, I was guessing she was giving you a tour, so I went to get a bottle of water, and then I started searching for you and saw you without Miku" Luka looks around "Speaking of which, where is she?" I shrugged

"While I was resting, she suddenly disappeared –" guess who cut me off, come on, guess.

"Luka~ Rin~!", Miku, Miku jumped out nowhere, tackled me from behind and then I fell face first into the green grass.

"Miku, Get. Off. Of. Me." I spoke slowly with a deadly aura around me.

Miku backed away without a second thought, I was about to stand up, but there was pain around my ankle, "Rin? What's wrong?"

"I think Miku sprained my ankle"

"Look what you did to Rin! Hey Rin are you okay?" Luka accused Miku.

I looked at my ankle as Luka hit Miku behind the head.

"Oww! Rin~ The old witch is being mean to me~" Miku said like a 5-year old.

Luka snapped her head at the teal-headed girl, angrily asking, "Who? Who is the 'old witch'!? You five year old!"

Luka started chasing Miku around the garden.

"Miku! come back here right now!"

Miku teasingly stuck out her tongue,"Hahaha! You can't catch me!"

I giggled at the sight, seems like they heard 'cause Luka and Miku stopped and started to whisper something to each other, they suddenly walk to me.

"Hey guys, what are you gonna' do?"

They raised their hands a little and smirks crept up to their faces, Oh my god! No don't tell me they're gonna'…..

"Don't you dare" I hissed at them, they looked at each other, Miku shrugged then Luka nodded.

"bwahahahahaha! G-guys , c-cut it haha out!" they tickled me while I had a sprained ankle, while I was DEFENSELESS. I am so going to get my revenge later (smirks in mind).

I grabbed both of Luka's hands in one of my hands and Miku's in the other "CUT. IT. OUT"

Miku and Luka hid in the corner and started sulking (if there even is a corner in a garden)

I tried to stand up but epically failed but tumbling down face first, I seriously forgot about that.

"Uh, guys, help?"

Luka and Miku looked back and rushed to help me up.

"Thanks"

"Me and Luka will take you to the infirmary, afterwards we'll take you on a tour to the dorms!"

"There are dorms here? Wait a minute, you're taking me on a tour again?" I harshly said that

Tears started to appear on Miku's eyes.

"No, no, no, no, please don't cry! I'll go on the tour, just don't cry!"

"Okay!" she started skipping happily without a care in the world, where did all the tears go?

"Come on" Luka helped me walk to the infirmary.

**AT THE INFIRMARY**

My ankle was all bandaged up, and Luka went to do something, she told me stay here and rest for some hours.

_Bam_

The sliding door was slid open with a bam and one blonde and a blue-haired guy came into the room

"-should've been careful!" one shouted

"I'm fine, it's just a small wound"

I recognized the bluenette to be Kaito, and the blonde is either Len or Rinto?

Kaito started lecturing Len/Rinto about how serious his injury is "Blood pouring down from the head is a small wound?! That's a big injury! You should go to the hospital and get it checked, you never know you might just have a concussion"

"I told you, I'm fine, it's just a-" he stopped and turned his head to my direction, he stares and I am REALLY nervous .

"Uhm, hi?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha! I am pure evil! But I'm just glad I was able to update on a weekend

Anyway, I don't think I can update next weekend, cuz me and my family are going on a vacay so I will update the next chapter next, next weekend

Sorry people, see you next, next weekend!


	4. Author's note

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Date: April 19, 2013, friday

I am soooooo sorry! I will be updating next week instead of tomorrow, gomenasai!

Reasons:

1.) Last week, me and my family went on a vacation.

2.) This week, I went with my mom to some of her meetings;

3.) and then there was the 3-day sale at the mall, and you know, we had to buy things for school.

4.) Finally, I've had writer's block for the past days and I wasn't able to come up with anything.

I really hope you can forgive me. GOMENASAI! Don't hate me! I will try my hardest to make the next chapter nice, so please look forward to it.


	5. Hit on the head

**Len's P.O.V**

"Hey Len! Let's go to P.E together!"

I turned to see Kaito waving his hands around frantically just to get my attention, he is seriously like a kid, I wonder why he was dubbed a 'prince'.

"Ok, I just need to change, By the way, do we go to the locker room or the classroom to change?"

"Today, the girls get the locker rooms"

With that being said, I started walked to the classroom, took my P.E uniform and was about to take my shirt off. I said **about to**, until I heard whispers. I counted the voices

"Come on, take the camera out" Feminine voice #1

"Wait, I'm trying to get it" Feminine voice #2

"Hurry up!" Feminine voice #3

Three girls in total. I walked up to the door and slid it open to see the owners of the voices who I recognized to be the president of the 'Len forever' fan club, the famous Twin drills of the news club and my crazy stalker (yup, I have a stalker. Do you know how many of my toothbrushes have been missing?) The girls fell on the floor, slowly looked up and saw me glaring at them which made them extremely nervous.

"What are you three doing?" I asked with the harshest tone I could make

"A-ano, w-we were j-just going to our c-class" the voice belonged to the president of my fan club, Kasane Lily (BTW, Teto and Lily are cousins in my story)

I raised an eyebrow, " Really? With a camera in hand in front of my classroom when I was about to change?" I glared at her, if glaring could kill, she would have died a thousand deaths by now. Lily looked scared, **really** scared.

"Whoa, Lenny, be cool about it, you're gonna' scare the poor girl, wait, you already did" Kasane Teto, up and rising journalist, Smirked mischievously.

"How can I be cool about it? Someone tried to take a picture of me changing!"

"G-gomenasai Len-kun!" I turned my eyes to see my SUPER annoying and obsessed stalker, Sukone Tei. Lately, I think she has this idea of me as her boyfriend.

"You! Did you steal my toothbrush AGAIN last night?"

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! It's just that I love you so much Len-kun! And because your my boyfriend-" see I was right

""Tei, for the tenth and final time, I am not your boyfriend"

"B-But Len-kun, we were meant for each other!" creepy much? Yup.

"Look, I have this girl I like and I was going to confess to her-"

She snapped, "WHAT! WHO IS SHE?! I WILL KILL HER! LEN-KUN! TELL ME!"

"Whoa, calm down. I will not let you kill her, 'cause she isn't real" I mumbled that last part to myself

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NOBODY WILL!" Tei grabbed the camera from Teto's grasp and threw it to me, right on the head, and P.E hasn't even started yet. I kneeled on one knee and held my head, WOW was that painful, she throws hard for a girl. Just then Kaito came in.

"Hey Len, I heard somethi- OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!" Kaito rushed over and helped me up.

"I'm fine Kaito, it's just a small wound"

"NO YOUR NOT FINE! AND THAT IS NOT A SMALL WOUND! WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO THE INFIRMARY!" Kaito was over reacting, how can this be a gigantic injury? I took a small mirror from my pocket and I saw…my head covered in blood…

"Fine, let's go"

"Who did this to you?"

"Tei"

"Who?" he tilted his head to the side with the look of a five year old, did I mention he was like a child?

I sighed and explained, well it was and explanation for me, "Crazy stalker girl who steals my toothbrushes, acts like she's my girlfriend and tried to take pictures of me changing"

"Ooohhhh" he said in understanding. Then he stops and asks

"Where is she?" I look to where they **once **stood, keyword: once. They suddenly disappeared. I decided to just shrug it off.

* * *

While we were walking, Kaito lectured me but I never responded until we were near the infirmary.

"Look, Kaito, I just told her I had someone I liked to get her off of me"

"WHAT!? You know she was going to go crazy if you mention you have someone you like! You should've been more careful!"

"I'm fine, it's just a small wound" I said trying to calm him down. Unfortunately, it just got worse.

"Blood pouring down the head is a small wound?! That's a big injury! You should go to the hospital to get it checked, you never know you might just have a concussion"

In my mind: _Hai, Hai, okaa-san_. I chuckled thinking that

"I told you I'm fine, it's just a-" I noticed a girl with silky, Golden blonde hair, ivory white skin, and enchanting sky blue eyes and stared at her. I think her name was Rin? then she fidgets in her seat and…

"Uhm, hi?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hahahaha! You thought this was a continuation for Rin's P.O.V didn't you? But it isn't, I had to make Len talk somehow, so there. See you in a week or two, bye bye!**


End file.
